Broken Mirror
by Shinigamiredrose
Summary: After so many betrayals, Evangline believed she would be alone for the rest of her life. Boy, was she wrong...Dracula/OC Check profile please :D
1. Chapter 1

"Freak, go away

"Freak, go away!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Witch!"

I was finally getting some sleep and this happens. I thought angrily. The village kids have taken to doing this everyday. They seem to find it funny; I found it annoying. I dragged myself from the warm closet I called my bedroom and made my way to the window. I looked out over the village first, then down at the kids throwing rocks at my mansion. They ceased throwing rocks and simply stared at me; some had fear in their eyes, others disgust.

"There she is!"

"Don't look into her eyes! If you do, will be cursed!"

"Lets go!"

Stupid idiots, I thought bitterly while returning to my closet. The kids used to leave our family alone when my parents were alive. They died three years ago, killed by werewolves. The werewolves didn't even leave them alive, simply ripped their bodies apart. Our once happy family and home were in ruins and had collected dust over these three years. I don't bother looking at my room any more. Thieves had taken everything in our home, except for the things I kept hidden in the floorboards. Those things were now hidden in my closet along with me. The thieves even took all the beds! Lovely, isn't it?

I made myself comfortable on the closet floor, using my cloak as a blanket. Ebony, my black cat, curled up against me. Let me tell you, lying on a hard floor with no pillow or actual blanket is not very comfortable. Ebony was the family guardian, "The Hartright Protector" as my father liked to call him. My great- grandfather saved him from the harsh cold of the mountains and he dedicated himself to our family He was a half-demon and could change into any animal he wished. Only he couldn't change out of his animal form unless I gave him permission. I put a barrier on the closet door and soon fell into a mostly peaceful sleep, with Ebony purring beside me.

He rose from the ice, his vampiric senses picking up on a powerful aura. He looked toward the village, his hunger overriding his curiosity. This was the second day of his rebirth after Gabriel killed him again. He couldn't sense this person yesterday because he was so weak from returning to life. He wanted it; he wanted control of this power. He still looked the same as before, only his power had increased.

He transformed into his hell-beast form and burst out of his castle, breaking yet another window. He wanted to know who this power was; he would control them too. He just needed to feed first.

I was woken again by yells and rocks hitting my window. I was starting to get angry; all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey freak! Come out and face us! Or are you chicken?" I heard a voice taunting me. I blasted the door open, startling Ebony. I changed my clothes to match their claims. A black cloak, a black dress that reached my ankles and black riding boots. My black hair already matched my outfit.

"What do you want? Why do you bother me again?" I asked them with a forced calm.

"We heard you can cast curses." The boy, who I assumed was the leader, told me.

"And if I can?" I inquired, yawning.

"Then…" The boy paused mid-sentence, looking above me. He had stopped speaking, looking terrified. All of the other kids froze, looking at the same place he was. They took off running and the leader boy soon followed suit. I smiled at the chance to sleep more; I wasn't even worried about what scared them away. I returned to the closet and settled back on the floor to sleep.

Those children were smart to run… he thought, watching them run with little interest. He was more interested in the power inside the mansion, just below him. He noticed it to be a woman, his ears catching her voice as she spoke to the children. He entered the mansion through the open window, returning to normal.

His cloak billowed out behind him as he walked around the room. It was completely empty of all furniture as well as everything else. Only a piece of fabric was left on the floor that let him know someone actually lived here. The fabric looked to be from a dress, a beautiful one at that. His eyes landed on the closet door and a devilish grin appeared on his face. Whoever this girl was, she was powerful and would make a lovely bride. He really didn't mourn the deaths of his last three brides; all they were doing was complaining to him about how they wished he would pay more attention to them. Best to start anew, with another three brides that wouldn't complain so much. He only hoped this girl wasn't like the last three.

He dispelled the barrier on the door, immediately noticing the girl stirring. She soon fell back asleep and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding or even needed. He opened the door with a flick of his hand, the door silently opening. He stood still for a minute, observing the girl on the floor. She had pure black hair and looked to be at least twenty. She was sprawled out on her back, her cloak covering her body. A cat was curled at her side and was watching him closely, its yellow eyes wondering how he got in here. She didn't look to be too skinny, which meant she had been able to find food. It was hard to tell with the cloak covering her.

A beautiful woman shouldn't be in a place like this." He whispered as he picked her up. She didn't even stir. She fit perfectly in his arms; so light, with skin almost as pale as his own. He knew he couldn't leave her here to spend her days; his curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know this girl, know her power and how she obtained it. He would take her with him to the castle, where she would live with him whether she wanted to or not…

**A/N: This is my first VH story, naturally the main man is the Count himself. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dracula**_

I waited patiently for her to awake. I had sat myself in the chair across the room from the bed and put my fingertips together in thought. Who was this girl and why was she alone in that mansion? I could not enter her mind, unless she allowed as I found out when I tried earlier. I was met with a mental wall, which not even I could overcome. But, that wall would crumble as have all the walls and people who challenged me have before. I heard a shuffle and a light moan. My eyes were drawn to her form and that cat of hers trying to wake her.

Stupid cat let her sleep. Or not… She opened her eyes and pet her cat while she scanned the room. She looked quite calm, although her heartbeat told otherwise. I rose from my chair and began to slowly walk towards the bed. Her eyes followed me, her eyes scanning my form. I heard a stray thought of approval pass through her mind and then, the wall was built again. I gave her a seductive smile and began to speak.

"I must say, I was quite surprised to find a beautiful woman in an abandoned mansion. Although what has me curious, is how you came to be there…" Best not to let her know I can read minds. Well, not yet anyway. She remained silent, sitting up in the bed. I knew she could speak. I heard her beautiful voice sing many nights before, but I have never thought to seek the source for I was too concerned with my brides and children. But now, I didn't have those banshees bothering me anymore, I can concern myself with this Helen before me. (A/N: When he calls her Helen, it refers to Helen of Troy who was taken for her beauty.)

"Tell me, dear Helen, what is your name?" I asked her, finally reaching the bedside and extending my hand to her. She looked at my hand curiously before her eyes met mine. Her eyes narrowed slightly, yet she placed her hand in mine and allowed me to help her stand from the bed. She smoothed her dress and noticed her cloak was gone. Her cat sat on the edge of the bed and glared at me, hissing softly. She hissed at him and the cat became silent.

"…My name is Evangeline." She answered me, her voice barely audible. It sounded like a normal tone for my vampiric ears. I had kept her hand in mine and I brought it to my lips, keeping my eyes locked on hers as I did. Her face turned a light pink and she asked for my name.

"I am Count Vladislaus Draguila." I replied, taking a step back to give her a bow.

_**Evangeline**_

My eyes widen in surprise and then I gave an involuntary snort of laughter. I didn't believe him. There was no way a man this handsome could be the infamous monster of Transylvania. I, too, have heard the infamous tales of the Count. Most of the villagers thought I worked for him. He raised an eyebrow and eyed me curiously.

"You do not believe me?" I nodded and he simply shook his head.

"Well, then I suppose I will have to prove to you that I am the real thing, won't I?" he took a step towards me, I took a step back. This continued until I was against the window beside the bed, his hands on each side of my head. He was smirking at me as he rubbed his face along my own. I could hear him breathe in every once in a while, apparently taking in my scent.

"You will believe me." He whispered in my ear before he kissed me. His kiss overwhelmed me and I couldn't control my reactions to him. It really was him!! He pulled back just as Ebony jumped on his back. His claws ripped into the Count's back. The Count, not phased, just reached back to grab Ebony off of him. He threw Ebony onto the bed. Ebony sprung back onto his feet and hissed at the Count.

The Count ignored him, simply choosing to stare into my eyes. I fought his hypnosis with as much mental strength as I could muster. The wall in my mind was beginning to tremble. I was so focused on fighting the hypnosis that I didn't notice he picked me up and was carrying me until we entered the bathroom. I broke eye contact to try and look at the bathroom around me, but he sat me on the bath's edge and turned my face to his again.

"Now that you believe me…"

"Who said I did?" I countered back at him. He chuckled and gave me a smile that radiated pure evil. His fingers began to skim over the skin of my arms, with his eyes following the paths they took. They started at my shoulders and slowly continued south. He didn't stop at my hands; he continued his path on my legs, concealed by my dress. He was kneeling now and was slipping off my boots. His hands moved to ensnare my right hand within his grasp. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed his attentions until he stopped. My wrist was close to his mouth and he was watching me, his eyes scanning my face.

My first thought was why did he stop? The second, was I actually enjoying that? The truth, I was enjoying it. It was only the barest of touches, yet it sent waves of heat through me. That type of skill takes years experience beyond a human lifetime. Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to believe him. His eyes flashed black for a moment as if he'd heard me, then returned to normal. He ran his nose along my wrist, occasionally giving a lick to my skin.

"Perhaps you will believe me now-" he whispered against my skin before he bit into my wrist. It hurt immensely for a few agonizing seconds, then the pain faded even though he was still sampling my blood. He pulled back, licking his lips. The wound disappeared as soon as he licked it again. His eyes fixed upon my own, blue into blue.

"How about now?"

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Hope it was worth it! As always, please read and review!**

**Shinigamiredrose **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Evangeline**_

"Ok, I do now. Just don't do that again." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a smirk.

"Don't do what? This?" He asked, before biting into my wrist again. I hissed and thought to pull my wrist back. I figured if I did then he would take not just my blood, but my flesh with him. He pulled back and gave me another smirk, licking his lips. The look he had on his face seemed of pure bliss, which partially confused me.

_**Dracula**_

Her blood tasted so sweet; I was so concerned with her believing me, I didn't notice the taste. It tasted so sweet, like the sweetest chocolate in the globe. It left me wanting more and I had a thought to take more from her. She seemed to enjoy it, or perhaps that was the aftereffects of what I did before. More than likely. I decided to try the other method, which I actually enjoyed as well. I ran my hands up and down on her arms, while leaning forward to run my nose along her neck. The temptation to lift my head and bite down was quite strong, but I resisted. My curiosity about this girl overrode my instincts. I heard a sharp intake of breath and decided to see how much she could take before giving in. I let my tongue escape and proceeded to lick a path on her neck. I stopped to see her face and her eyes were closed, her breathing increased.

I smirked and continued before she could see my face. Soon, she grabbed onto my head, forcefully keeping me close to her neck. I inwardly chuckled at her; she apparently forgot that I was a vampire. Ironic, isn't it? I stopped and removed her hands from my head, receiving a moan of protest from her. I couldn't help but let a large smirk grace my face. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed and her hair free to flow behind her. She returned to her senses a few moments later and she glared at me.

"Yes that! Both of them! Don't do it again!" she demanded, giving me a death glare. I chuckled while I rose to stand in front of her.

"Why ever not? You seemed to enjoy both of them." I told her, before summoning a servant.

"Prepare a bath for her and find her better clothes. Bring her to me in the entrance hall when you're finished." I heard her scoff and knew she would complain.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's clean!" she protested.

"It smells of death and decay, which in turn would make your skin smell the same. That is why." She glared at my back as I walked out the door. This is going to be fun…

_**Evangeline **_

I grudgingly took a bath and wrapped the towel around me as I went in search of the clothes that were supposed to be brought to me. I found them on the bed and I was in complete shock. Upon the bed lay a crimson gown with black lace embroidered in the end of the skirt; it gave off an aura of royalty and nobility. It was simply too much for me to wear; I don't wear things like this!

"I suggest you put it on or the master will make you walk around with nothing on." I jumped in surprise. The servant had entered without me noticing and was watching me expectantly. She expected me to put on the gown now or she was waiting to help me put it on. I was able to put on the gown, with a little help from the servant whose name I learned was Nicole. She had been serving Dracula for more than two hundred years now and was his most trusted servant.

"Nicole, does he normally do this for all his 'guests'?" I asked her. We had begun our walk down to the entrance hall.

"No, the master normally does not give his guests that room. They normally get another of the guest rooms. The room the master gave you is his favorite room. If you noticed, it contains many of his instruments and it has the best view."

"Perhaps the master is fond of you? That would be the only reason why I could think he would give you that room." What the world? Fond of me? I wonder…

"Master, the mistress is bathed and clothed. Is there anything else you need?" Nicole asked as we reached the top of the entrance stairs. The Count turned to face us and his eyes widen considerably. I don't look that good, do I?

**A/N: Chapter 3! YAY!! Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
